Saleté de migraine !
by CoolMhouse
Summary: Une migraine vient frapper Finch, Reese est là pour l'aider. C'était sans compter sur leurs amies !


_Bonsoir ! J'avais confectionné un petit OS et je pense qu'il est temps que je le mette en ligne !_

 _Finch et Reese sont déjà en couple, tout comme Shaw et Root ( elles font partie de l'histoire !)_

 _J'espère que vous apprécierez, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions !_ _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

 **Saleté de migraine !**

- _Vous voulez que je débranche le générateur ?_

 _-Mr Reese, si vous osez faire ça, je vous préviens que vous dormirez sur le canapé ce soir._

Reese eut un rire.

 _-Vous n'y arriverez pas Finch, vous ne pouvez plus vous passer de moi._

 _-Ne me mettez pas à l'épreuve, vous risquez fortement de le regretter._

Finch pianotait toujours sur son ordinateur, concentré sur le nouveau codage qu'il avait commencé en début d'après midi. Maintenant, il était 21h passées et Reese cherchait un moyen de le décoller de ses écrans. Il se leva de sa chaise et vint se placer derrière lui. Il posa docilement ses mains sur les épaules de l'informaticien, lui arrachant un sursaut. Il rapprocha son visage et souffla :

 _-Lâchez votre code Finch, il ne s'envolera pas._

Finch tressaillit, sentant le souffle chaud de son compagnon dans son cou.

- _Mr Reese, ce programme pourrait bien nous être utile un jour._

 _-Un jour, ce qui ne veut pas dire que c'est pour maintenant._

Finch ne répondit pas, tapant toujours ses lignes de codes, indescriptibles pour John qui n'y comprenait rien. L'algorithmique informatique n'était pas son fort, il préférait l'action. Il fit glisser ses mains et enlaça Finch.

 _-Combien de fois vous m'avez-vous sermonné parce que je ne me reposais pas ?_

 _-Contrairement à moi, vous bougez Mr Reese._ Fit Finch, pas dupe de la manœuvre.

 _-Certes, mais vous usez votre cerveau à la longue de la journée. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit hors-service, vous m'êtes trop précieux._

Finch eut un sourire discret. Les bras si protecteurs de John faisaient naître en lui une douce chaleur.

 _-S'il vous plaît, rentrons Harold._ Susurra l'ex-agent. _Ca fait deux jours que je n'ai pas profité de vous …_

Il capitula, lâchant son clavier une bonne fois pour toute. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver avec un Reese à genoux, le suppliant, mains jointes. Deux jours effectivement, le temps lui avait semblé long aussi mais la mission était toujours prioritaire. Il se leva et se tourna vers Reese.

 _-Satisfait ?_

Reese le rapprocha de lui et lui offrir un baiser. Finch ferma les yeux, profitant de ce doux moment. Il frissonna quand Reese posa une main sur le bas de son dos. Il se colla un peu plus à lui, passant ses mains dans le dos de Reese, se frayant un chemin pour passer sous la chemise, à la recherche du toucher de la peau douce. Reese émit un rire.

 _\- Je ne pensais pas que je vous avais manqué à ce point._

 _-Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas savoir._

Finch le regardait dans les yeux. Ces yeux bleus, si profonds, qui exprimaient tant de choses en cet instant précis : de la joie, de l'amour, de l'apaisement mais aussi de la fatigue.

 _-Rentrons avant que je ne vous prenne sur ce bureau_ marmonna John.

Finch sourit.

- _On ferait mieux, autant pour vous que pour moi._

Reese arqua un sourcil, une mine légèrement contrariée.

- _Mal au dos ?_

Son amant hocha avec un petit mouvement positif. Il lui enfila son blouson et le poussa doucement vers la sortie.

Au petit matin, Finch fut le premier à se réveiller. Il éprouva le besoin de quitter le lit mais il était piégé dans les bras de Reese.

- _John ?_

Reese soupira et ouvrit les yeux. Il jeta un œil rapide au radioréveil par-dessus Finch puis fixa son regard dans le sien.

- _Bonjour Harold, bien dormi ?_

 _-Bonjour John. Parfaitement grâce à vous._

 _-Vous êtes bien matinal aujourd'hui, il n'est que 6h._

 _-Vous pouvez vous rendormir mais avant…_

 _-Hum ?_

 _-Vous pouvez me libérer ?_

 _-Finch, je ne me rendors pas sans vous !_

 _-Mr Reese…Je ne toucherais pas à mon ordinateur si c'est ce qui vous inquiète. Je veux juste aller à la salle d'eau._

Reese le libéra, Finch le remercia silencieusement et il le regarda aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il s'étira, sachant très bien qu'il avait finit sa nuit, bien qu'un peu courte. Il écouta d'une oreille les mouvements dans la pièce adjacente tout en s'habillant. Seul l'eau de la douche se faisait entendre et John réalisa qu'il ne l'avait pas vu prendre ses vêtements, encore présent sur le chevalet. Jamais Finch ne les oubliait. Il mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue et toqua à la porte lorsque le jet de douche s'arrêta.

- _Finch, vous allez travailler dans la tenue d'Adam aujourd'hui ?_

 _-Mr Reese !_ S'offusqua aussitôt Finch derrière la porte. _J'ai en effet omis de prendre mes habits, pouvez-vous me les apporter s'il vous plaît ?_

 _-Dommage j'aurais aimé …_

Reese l'entendit dire « _Pire qu'un gosse_ » en soupirant, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de le retrouver simplement avec une serviette nouée autour de la taille, se frottant les cheveux avec un linge adapté. Il en profita pour le détailler comme il adorait le faire. Finch avait beau faire son âge, il l'attirait. Ces poignées d'amours qu'il aimait toucher, son torse parsemé de poils blanc-gris, avec lesquels il jouait parfois avec quand il taquinait son partenaire dans l'intimité. Même la cicatrice dans son dos ne le dégoutait pas, au contraire celui lui servait parfois de rappel, afin de ménager son compagnon.

Finch se tourna vers lui, reposant la petite serviette sur le séchoir et boita vers lui.

 _-Merci John._ Dit-il en prenant ses vêtements.

Reese le laissa s'habiller et alla dans la cuisine, préparer le petit déjeuner. Finch le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, dans son trois pièces soigneusement repassé. John déposa les croissants tout chauds, tout juste sortis du four et le traitement de Finch sur la table. Il avait découvert les premiers jours de leurs relations, que l'informaticien suivait un traitement pour l'aider dans ses douleurs quotidiennes. A présent il veillait sur lui et Finch était troublé que John s'occupe de lui de cette manière. Mais il avait finit par se dire qu'il avait de la chance que quelqu'un s'occupait et s'inquiétait pour lui, après tant d'années.

Il prit le thé que John lui tendait et avala ses comprimés avant de mordre dans un croissant. Il lâcha un soupir de satisfaction. Ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque une fois le petit déjeuné achevé. Finch reprit son codage, pour le malheur de John qui soupira, levant les yeux au ciel.

 _-Je vais finir par être jaloux Finch._

 _-De quoi Mr Reese ?_

 _-De vos moniteurs. Ils vous accaparent tout le temps !_

 _-Oh. Dans ce cas-là, j'ai le droit de dire que je suis jaloux que vous vous occupiez de vos armes._

Reese écarquilla les yeux, surprit.

- _Match nul._ Concéda-t-il face à la mine réjouie de Finch, ravi de l'avoir déstabilisé.

Le téléphone de Finch sonna. Il le prit et décrocha. Il écouta les instructions de la machine, tout en les notant sur un post-It numérique puis raccrocha. John lu les mots sur l'écran et alla chercher les ouvrages pour l'identification.

 _-Melinda Dash, jeune fille de 16 ans, scolarisée au lycée privé en périphérique de New-York. Vit toujours chez ses parents. Ses comptes bancaires sont stables, elle a un petit ami prénommé Nick Martens, rencontré au collège en sixième._

 _-S'y prennent de plus en plus tôt les jeunes._

 _-Hum hum. Ses résultats scolaires sont normaux, douée en maths et sciences mais des difficultées en histoire et en langues. Ceci dit elle est première en sport. Elle pratique de l'athlétisme et la gymnastique._

 _-Deux sports ?_ Fit Reese.

 _-En effet, l'athlétisme le mercredi soir et la gymnastique le lundi et vendredi soir. Du côté de ses parents, son père est ingénieur informatique tandis que sa mère est ingénieur chimiste. Melinda n'a pas de frère et de sœur._

A mesure que Finch débitait les informations, Reese notait tout ça mentalement. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la pâleur sur le visage de Finch, mais le laissa terminer.

- _D'après son emploi du temps, elle est en cours de biologie à l'heure actuelle. Elle est externe, elle finit donc à midi et reprendra à 14h, pour terminer la journée à 18h._

 _-Je pourrais donc la suivre à la sortie ce midi._

 _-C'est ce que je pensais. Elle ne semble pas avoir de problèmes avec ses camarades de classe, ni ceux du lycée. Ses profs la qualifient d'élève ordinaire, avec ses forces et ses faiblesses. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire pour le moment Mr Reese._

 _-C'est déjà beaucoup d'informations pour commencer la mission. Tout va bien Harold ?_

Finch leva les yeux de ses écrans, ayant noté la pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix de son compagnon.

- _Tout va bien John, pourquoi cette question ?_

 _-Vous êtes un peu blanc._

 _-Ah ? Non je me sens bien Mr Reese, ne vous inquiétez pas._

 _-Hum. Vous m'envoyez l'adresse ? Je vais aller faire un tour chez ses parents pour commencer._

 _-C'est fait._

 _-Très bien, je vous appelle si je trouve quelque chose._

 _-Faites attention à vous._ Rappela Finch, comme à son habitude.

Reese alla dans la résidence où habitait leur nouveau numéro. Il fouilla d'abord la chambre de la jeune fille. Il ne trouva pas de journal intime, ce qui l'étonna, mais copia tous les fichiers et l'historique de recherches de son Mac. Il tâta les diverses peluches du lit, à la recherche d'une cachette, secoua les romans et une photo tomba. Il la ramassa et la détailla. Elle représentait Melinda et Nick, ensemble et souriant, heureux, à la mer à en juger par l'arrière plan, la photo semble avoir été prise par une autre personne. Il la retourna et lut « _Vacances de quatrième avec Nick et les parents. I Love you Nickou_ ».

Visiblement les parents étaient au courant de leur relation amoureuse. Il prit le cliché en photo avec son portable et le replaça dans le livre. Il alla fouiller la chambre des parents, puis la salle de bain pour finir par le reste de la maison mais ne trouva rien de concret. Il en profita pour installer une miniature caméra sur chaque télévision, une dans la chambre de Melinda et de ses parents, puis une dans le salon. Finch allait également avoir accès aux webcams des ordinateurs dans quelques temps, donc il n'en rajouta pas plus.

Le temps était passé rapidement, il se dirigea vers le lycée et en profitant pour appeler Finch en attendant la fin des cours de la matinée.

 _-Mr Reese, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?_

 _-Non, pas de journal, rien. J'ai copié les fichiers des ordinateurs._

 _-Je verrais le contenu quand vous reviendrez._

 _-Les parents savent pour elle et Nick en tout cas._

 _-Ah ? Ils semblent avoir accepté que leur fille ait une relation._

 _-Il semblerait. Les deux jeunes se connaissent depuis longtemps._

 _-Faites attention à l'heure Mr Reese, les élèves vont bientôt sortir._

 _-Ne vous en faites pas. Je vous rappellerais._

Reese guetta les alentours du bâtiment. Il vit Melinda sortir en premier puis attendre, collée sur son téléphone portable. Elle semblait furieuse, tapant frénétiquement sur son appareil. Reese trouva ce comportement suspect et sorti de son véhicule. Elle releva la tête, cherchant quelqu'un aux alentours et se figea. Reese suivit son regard et tomba sur Nick, un peu plus loin, embrassant langoureusement une autre jeune fille, bien plus grande que Melinda et plus âgée.

John émit un soupir désapprobateur et capta l'infidélité par une photo, l'envoyant aussitôt à son associé. Melinda bouillait de rage, les poings serrés. L'ex-agent se rapprocha discrètement d'elle et clona le téléphone sans souci. Il lut les messages qu'elle avait écrit.

 _« Je te préviens, si tu croises encore cette pute qui te fait des yeux doux, je te démolis. Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça après tout ce temps, tout ce que nous avons vécus. »_

 _« Enfoiré ! Tu vas le regretter ! »_

 _« Connard ! Enflure ! Pervers ! Tu mérites d'être castré ! »_

Il déglutit face à la violence des propos qu'elle avait envers Nick. Il ne lui avait même pas répondu, trop occupé à fantasmer sur sa nouvelle conquête visiblement. John nota le changement de regard de Melinda et se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle. Soudain elle prit la direction inverse d'où se trouvait son ancien petit-ami, sprintant. Reese la suivit également, mais dû rapidement admettre qu'elle avait du souffle. Elle tourna dans une rue et lorsque Reese arriva à la hauteur de l'intersection, il ne la vit pas. Elle avait réussi à l'échapper. Il soupira de frustration et décrocha l'appel de Finch.

 _-Tout va bien Mr Reese ?_ S'alarma Finch, captant l'essoufflement de John _._

 _-Oui, j'ai juste perdu notre numéro de vue. Une vraie sportive, elle a des sacrées performances._

 _-Ce n'est pas un souci Mr Reese, je peux la localiser maintenant. Elle est chez sa grand-mère, elle mange avec elle tous les midis._

 _-Vous avez vu la photo et les messages ?_

 _-Oui, je dois dire que cette jeune fille est remontée. Vous pensez qu'elle est une menace ?_

 _-Je le pense aussi._

 _-J'ai trouvé ses comptes sur ses réseaux sociaux. Elle parle de se venger, et a posté quelques images sur l'infidélité._

 _-Nick est sa victime alors._

 _-Probablement Mr Reese, nous allons devoir faire attention._

 _-Peut être, devrions nous en parler avec Fusco ?_

 _-Cela ne me semble pas nécessaire, attendons que la situation évolue un peu._

 _-D'accord._

Reese resta sur place, veillant à la position de Melinda. Finch de son côté continuait à mener son investigation, mais elle était devenue compliquée depuis qu'il n'arrêtait pas de bailler démesurément. Il se fit la promesse de ne pas veiller tard ce soir et de dormir tranquillement. Il espérait juste que John serait sage.

Des bruits de talons se firent entendre, suivi d'un jappement. Finch pivota sa chaise de bureau et accueillit Bear qui vint monter sur ses genoux et lui lécher le visage avant de rejoindre son panier. Root et Shaw apparurent.

- _Mlle Groves, Mlle Shaw_ Salua-t-il.

Root vint déposer un bisou sur sa joue tandis que Sameen lui fit un signe de main, maintenant une distance.

 _-Votre mission au Mexique s'est bien passée ?_

 _-A_ _merveille_ _Harry, hein Sameen?_

 _-Sans commentaire, nous avons démantelé un trafic de drogue douteux, responsable de la mort de plus de quarante personnes avant qu'on n'intervienne._

 _-Les responsables sont en prisons ?_

 _-Seulement une partie…_ Sourit Root.

 _-Qu'est ce que vous leur avez fait ?_ Demanda Finch, méfiant.

- _On leur a fait prendre leur merde, ils en sont morts._ Répondit Sameen.

- _Mlle Shaw, ce sont des humains avant d'être des meurtriers !_

 _-Vous savez quoi ? Ils sont morts et ça me va très bien comme ça._ Fit Shaw, froide.

- _Oh chérie, ne t'énerves pas, tu sais que ça me plaît quand t'es comme ça ?_

 _\- Toi, ne commences pas._

Finch préféra reprendre ses recherches, sentant que les deux femmes allaient encore se taquiner mutuellement. Non pas que ça le dérangeait, mais parfois elles s'exprimaient librement sans gêne, ce qui le surprenait. Il savait qu'elles étaient ensemble, tout comme elles savaient que John et lui étaient aussi ensemble.

 _-Très bien Sameen. Où est votre garde de corps Harry ?_ Fit-elle posant ses mains sur les épaules de l'informaticien. Elle était trop démonstrative pour Finch, mais il avait dû faire avec la personnalité pétillante de la femme.

- _Mr Reese est en mission, nous avons eu un numéro ce matin._

 _-Cool, y a de l'action ?_ Demanda Shaw.

- _Pas encore et je ne l'espère pas. Elle a échappé à John._

 _-Oh, John a une faiblesse ! T'as entendu ça Sam ?_

 _-C'est une fille ? Une fille qui court plus vite que John ?!_ S'exclama-t-elle

 _-Une sportive._ Rajouta Finch.

Root s'éloigna en se déhanchant tel un félin, ce qui exaspéra Sameen. Cela ne faisait pas cinq minutes que les filles étaient là, que Finch sentait un mal de tête se pointer.

 _-La machine m'a donné une mission_ fit Root.

- _Ah ? Je ne suis plus de la partie ?_

 _-Je ne crains que non Shaw, mais rien ne t'empêche de venir._

 _-Je préfèrerais aller avec John._

 _-Oh ma chérie, tu m'abandonnes ?_ Dit Root, affichant un air triste exagéré.

- _T'as qu'a prendre Bear avec toi._

 _-Oh Sameen si je fais ça, Harry va me tuer !_

 _-Mlle Groves, qu'est ce qui vous fait penser une telle chose ?!_

 _-Deux semaines que vous ne l'avez pas vu Harry…_

 _-Oui alors je vous prie de bien vouloir me le laisser._ Bear approuva, remuant la queue.

 _-Oh dans ce cas-là, je vais me débrouiller, au pire, je ne suis pas seule, j'ai dieu avec moi._

 _-Et dire que vous avez crée cette Machine Finch, elle va rendre Root folle à force._

 _-Je déclinerais toute responsabilité_ Fit Finch, passant une main sur son front.

Root parti réaliser sa nouvelle mission et Shaw demanda des détails sur Melinda, avant de suivre le chemin de la sortie. Finch soupira, s'adossant sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il entendit à nouveau des pas, mais ceux de John.

- _Je vois que les filles sont revenues de leur voyage._

 _-Vous les avez croisés ?_

 _-Oui, toujours aussi charmant quand elles sont ensemble._

 _-C'est le cas de dire…_

Cette fois-ci Finch, retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. Geste qui n'échappa pas à John.

- _Ca ne va pas ?_

Il déposa le sac de nourriture sur le bureau et le déballa.

- _Elles sont juste fatigantes Mr Reese._

 _-Si elles reviennent vous embêter, faites-moi signe._ Fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

 _-Ca ira John._

Il prit le plat de nouilles et de nems que Reese avait sorti du sac et commença à manger, ayant faim. Son compagnon attira une chaise près de lui et mangea, après avoir déposé la clé USB avec les fichiers sur le bureau. Une fois que Finch eut finit son repas, il analysa le contenu. L'historique de recherches attira son attention.

- _Melinda a mené quelques recherches assez précises._

 _-Sur quoi ?_ Demanda John, se levant pour mieux voir.

Finch ne lui répondit pas et il regarda en détail l'écran. Des sites qui expliquaient comment castrer un homme, de toutes les façons possibles, les différentes manières pour faire souffrir un homme responsable d'infidélité dans un couple et d'utilisation d'armes.

- _Elle lui en veut à mort. Des armes ? Elle en a acheté ?_

 _-C'est possible Mr Reese, j'ai eu l'information avant que vous n'arriviez. Sa carte bancaire a été utilisée dans un petit magasin qui ne vend que des armes, elle a utilisé une fausse identité pour s'en procurer une. Le vendeur n'y a vu que du feu._

Finch afficha les images du comptoir et Reese y vit la jeune fille repartir avec un revolver équipé d'un silencieux.

- _Elle est capable de faire ça n'importe quand ! Son silencieux lui assure la discrétion ! Je dois aller rejoindre Shaw et me rapprocher de Melinda._

 _\- Comment comptez-vous faire dans l'immédiat ?_

 _-J'userais ma plaque d'inspecteur._

 _-Dans ce cas, je préviens l'établissement de votre passage._

 _-C'est moche de se faire passer pour la police Finch, mais nous n'avons pas le choix._

Reese jeta les plats vides et accouru rejoindre sa partenaire sur le terrain tandis que Finch passa l'appel. Il appela également Fusco pour le prévenir d'une éventuelle arrestation pour tentative de meurtre, ce qui avait fait bondir l'inspecteur.

Finch suivit des yeux les emplacements de John et Shaw, qui étaient déjà réunis, puis de Melinda, qui reprenait le chemin du lycée. Il enclencha le micro du portable du numéro mais ne trouva rien à écouter à part sa respiration bien laborieuse. Il écouta du côté de John et de Sameen.

Il suivi leur évolution, l'entrée dans le lycée, une brève discussion avec le proviseur qui était enchantée de leur visite, puis un surveillant leur faisant visiter les lieux. Il comprit qu'ils avaient trouvé Melinda assez rapidement, étant donné que les cours ne reprenaient que dans dix minutes et qu'une course poursuite s'était déclenchée.

La jeune lycéenne les avait vu et les avait vraiment prit pour des policiers et tentait de leur échapper, paniquée. John donna un ordre à Sameen pour la coincer et la pourchassa du mieux qu'il le put. Il se rapprocha d'elle et tenta de la plaquer au sol mais elle l'évita avec grâce en se déplaçant sur le côté.

 _-En plus elle est douée pour nous éviter._ Marmonna Reese, furieux avant de la poursuivre à nouveau, dans les escaliers cette fois-ci. Il la rattrapa, ayant plus d'expériences sur une course avec des marches et se retrouva dans un couloir rempli d'adolescents, permettant à Melinda de disparaître par enchantement.

- _Finch, elle est où ?_

 _-Continuez tout droit Mr Reese._

John suivit les indications de Finch à la lettre et la retrouva dans un autre couloir désert au rez de chaussé. A cet instant Shaw sorti d'une salle de cours et plaqua Melinda au sol. La jeune se débattit un instant mais dû abandonner en voyant Reese se rapprocher d'eux et lui passer une paire de menottes.

 _-L'inspecteur Fusco est en route_ souffla Finch dans l'oreillette.

 _-Jeune fille, vous allez nous suivre._ Fit Sameen, l'attrapant par le col de son gilet et de la trainer vers le bureau de la CPE en attendant l'arrivée de leur atout policier.

- _Finch ? Vous êtes toujours là ?_

Reese réalisa que l'appel était toujours en cours mais il n'entendait plus rien de l'autre côté.

- _Harold ?_

Il alla prévenir Shaw qu'il allait rejoindre Finch, ne se sentant pas confiant quant au manque de réactivité de son compagnon. Elle lui ordonna de se magner le cul et il se précipita à la bibliothèque. Il monta les marches trois à trois et arriva à l'étage du bureau. La chaise reculée l'intrigua, mais ce qui l'inquiéta fut l'absence de Finch et que les moniteurs étaient encore allumés. Bear était dans son panier, tête révélée en direction du rayonnage derrière le bureau. Il suivit du chemin le regard de Bear et s'engagea dans l'allée menant à la salle d'eau aménagée.

Il retrouva la porte close et prit un instant pour écouter. Finch semblait être essoufflé.

 _-Finch, tout va bien ?_

 _-Mr Reese ?! Que faites-vous là ?_

 _-Vous ne répondiez plus._

 _-Oh…_

Reese l'entendit se lever, tirer la chasse, ouvrit et refermer le robinet d'eau, puis Finch apparut.

 _-Un contre-temps._ S'excusa Finch en passant devant lui pour retourner à son poste.

Reese le suivit, fronçant les sourcils. La démarche de son compagnon était plus prononcée. Finch reprit sa place dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux avant de mettre sa tête entre ses mains, coudes posés sur le bord du plan de travail. Reese sentait que quelque chose clochait. Le téléphone sonna, Finch marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et décrocha, tout en gardant les yeux clos.

- _Hey Finch, vous pourriez envoyer les preuves qu'elle a acheté l'arme ? Elle refuse de l'avouer._

 _-Tout de suite Mlle Shaw._

Finch rouvrit les yeux et chercha l'extrait parmi ses diverses applications lancées et l'envoya par mail à sa partenaire.

 _-Melinda devrait avouer maintenant. Si elle refuse, elle risque la prison, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas._ Remarqua John, guettant une réaction.

 _-John, je ne suis pas en état de réfléchir._

Les yeux à moitié ouvert, il vit John se rapprocher de lui pour tourner le siège et le mettre face à lui. Ce simple mouvement lui donna le vertige, le forçant à s'adosser à sa chaise.

- _Harold, je vois bien que ça ne va pas fort._

 _-Moins fort Mr Reese…_ Gémit Finch.

Reese eu le déclic. Il changea le ton de sa voix et parla un peu plus bas.

- _Une migraine ?_

 _-Humhum._

 _-Il ne faut pas rester là, ca va empirer. Je vous ramène au loft._

Finch ne dit rien. Il avait vraiment mal à la tête, l'impression qu'elle était dans un étau qui se resserrait. Il laissa John mettre son système en veille, la lumière lui faisait mal aux yeux. Il sentit Reese lui déposer son manteau sur les épaules.

- _Prêt ?_ Demanda John.

Finch souffla et répondit positivement. Il se leva et chancela légèrement. Reese passa un bras dans son dos, fit signe au chien de les suivre et se dirigea vers le parking. Finch s'installa sur le siège passager, boucla sa ceinture et Reese vint prendre le volant. Toutefois, il lui tendit des lunettes de soleil. Finch comprit et les mit mais la luminosité du jour était trop forte au moment quand Reese sortit du parking sous-terrain. Il ferma les yeux, sa tête reposant sur le cale-tête. Ils furent prit dans les embouteillages provoqués par les forces de l'ordre qui empêchaient des véhicules d'aller dans une certaine direction, et pour cause, un convoi d'ambulances passa à toute vitesse, gyrophares activés.

Finch grogna face à tant de bruit et Reese compatit. Ils arrivèrent chez eux et John aida Finch à sortir de la voiture, intimant à Bear de les suivre et de ne pas faire trop de raffut. Une fois entré, Reese retira le manteau des épaules de son amant et le dirigea vers la chambre, où il s'assit sur le lit, toujours les yeux clos. John tira sur les rideaux et tamisa au maximum la lampe de chevet. Bear avait silencieusement prit place dans son panier dans le coin de la pièce.

Finch avait ouvert les yeux, et semblait chercher quelque chose. Il souffla et se leva. Il entendit John se rapprocher de lui mais se dirigea vers la salle de bain sans l'attendre. John se plaça derrière lui, pas rassuré de le voir tituber. Finch s'arrêta près du lavabo et posa une main sur le rebord du marbre pour se tenir. John passa sur le côté et remarqua l'air livide de son compagnon. Il comprit ce qu'il était venu faire et l'aida à se diriger vers les toilettes.

Finch agrippa violement le bras de Reese, prit d'un haut le cœur. John le retint et le débarrassa de sa veste, déboutonna son gilet, dénoua la cravate et fit sauter les boutons du col de la chemise, le mettant plus à l'aise. Finch se sentait de plus en plus faible, tenir debout lui demandait des efforts presque surhumain. Reese le sentit et le fit s'agenouiller. Juste à temps puisque Finch se courba et régurgita le peu qu'il restait dans son estomac. Il se mit à tousser, virant au rouge et Reese tapota son dos, prenant garde à ne pas toucher à sa cicatrice et ses vertèbres soudées. Finch laissa échapper un râle et tomba en arrière, retenu par son compagnon.

 _-C'est bon ?_ Fit Reese tout doucement.

- _Oui_ répondit Finch, la gorge brûlante.

Reese le souleva et le raccompagna dans la chambre. Finch s'allongea aussitôt et soupira, clignant des yeux. Reese lui retira ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, son pantalon et sa chemise puis lui enfila un tee-shirt qu'il prit au hasard dans le tiroir. Il retourna dans la salle de bain et revint avec une serviette humide, qu'il posa sur le front de Finch, lui arrachant un frisson et un soupir de bien être. Il alla chercher un verre d'eau, lui tendit un anti vomitif et un anti douleur à base de paracétamol, qu'il avala immédiatement en faisant descendre le verre d'eau entièrement.

 _-Essayez de dormir._ Chuchota l'ancien militaire.

Finch ferma les yeux et se cala plus confortablement dans le lit. Reese éteignit la lampe de chevet, rangea le verre d'eau et vint s'installer près de Finch, après avoir coupé la sonnerie de son portable et veilla sur lui. Il en profita pour remonter la couverture pour le couvrir un peu. En trois ans de collaboration, Finch n'avait jamais eu de maux de têtes, encore moins pendant ces six derniers mois, depuis qu'ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments. Reese savait que l'informaticien était un habitué des douleurs mais une migraine avait suffit à l'inquiéter pour de bon.

Il surveilla les mouvements de poitrine de son amant, à présent endormi. Un portable sonna et Reese jura en bondissant du lit. Il referma la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui et mit fin à la sonnerie en répondant. Il entendit Finch gémir et entrouvrit la porte pour le voir changer de position, se calant en position fœtale sur son bon côté.

 _-Finch ?_

 _-Non Shaw c'est moi._

 _-Pourquoi tu parles à voix basse ?!_

 _-Parce que._

 _-Finch est malade ? Une migraine ?_

 _-Comment … ?_

 _-J'ai vu les signes ce midi._

 _-Et tu n'as pas jugé utile de me prévenir ?_

 _-Je te croyais plus observateur que ça, je me trompais._

 _-Bon qu'est ce que tu veux Shaw ?_

 _-Melinda a avoué avoir acheté l'arme et confessé ses intentions. Elle comptait tuer son petit ami Nick, enfin son ex-petit ami._

 _-Par jalousie ?_

 _-Pas seulement. Apparemment Nick lui aurait fait du mal aussi en postant des clichés d'elle en petite tenue sur le web._

 _-Aie, il l'a un peu cherché mais pas de cette manière._

 _-Du coup Nick va être écroué aussi. Publications de photographies à caractère pornographique d' une mineure._

 _-Tous les deux vont prendre cher alors ?_

 _-Oh oui._

 _-Fusco n'a besoin de rien ?_

 _-Pas à ma connaissance._

 _-D'accord, merci._

 _-Hey attends !_

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Pour Finch, si ca ne va pas mieux, tu peux lui frictionner un peu les tempes, ca marche parfois. Sinon laisse le dormir, ça peut mettre jusqu'à trois jours pour partir._

 _-Tes compétences de médecins sont toujours les bienvenues_ ironisa-t-il.

- _S'il va mal et que tu me le dis pas, je te préviens, je te botte le cul et je m'assurerais que tu en gardes la trace de ma semelle toute ta vie._

 _-Charmant. Tu seras la première à laquelle je penserai si j'ai besoin d'aide. Et merci de t'inquiéter pour Finch._

 _-Va t'occuper de ton homme maintenant !_ Ordonna Shaw avant de raccrocher.

Reese eu un petit sourire un bref instant et retourna dans la chambre, veillant à mettre le portable sur silencieux et le déposa à côté du sien sur la table de chevet. Finch était éveillé et souffrait affreusement.

Reese monta sur le lit et posa une main sur l'épaule de Finch, le faisant allonger sur le dos et replaça le linge humide. Il laissa glisser ses mains jusqu'aux tempes de l'informaticien, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux à cet instant. Reese lui retira ses lunettes et remit ses mains en place.

 _-Conseil de Shaw pour vous aider._ Chuchota-t-il.

Finch émit un son mais ne rajouta rien. John commença un mouvement circulaire sur les tempes, ce qui fit instantanément grimacer Finch. Mais il se détendit sous l'effet des gestes de Reese, laissant place à de l'apaisement et il se rendormi. Reese ne put s'empêcher de se pencher et de déposer un baiser prudent sur le front de Finch. Il le vit sourire et se replaça à côté de lui, reprenant sa surveillance.

La fin de la journée était vite arrivée et la nuit avait commencé depuis longtemps. Reese avait seulement mangé une pomme en guise de dîner et s'était habillé pour la nuit. A présent il dormait d'un œil, attentif, un bras retenant Finch. Il ne s'était pas réveillé depuis qu'il lui avait massé les tempes et cela était plutôt une bonne chose. Finalement Reese se laissa aller et s'endormi, faisant confiance à son instinct pour le réveiller.

Le petit matin arriva rapidement, les premiers rayons de soleils transperçaient un peu le rideau de la chambre. Reese émergea. Finch était toujours endormi, cette fois-ci il s'était blotti contre l'ex-agent au milieu de la nuit. Reese sourit, même malade, Finch avait encore cette habitude de chercher du réconfort.

Il s'extirpa du lit et Bear vint à sa rencontre pour le saluer. Reese le caressa et alla lui remplir sa gamelle et lui mettre de l'eau fraîche. Puis il enfila son costume habituel, sans mettre sa veste et retourna voir Finch. Celui-ci bougeait doucement et ouvrit les yeux quand Reese s'assit pour lui faire face.

 _-Bonjour Harold, ça va mieux ?_

John avait fait attention à lui parler d'une voix adaptée. Finch sourit faiblement avant de se crisper.

 _-Bonjour John. Légèrement mieux._

 _-Toujours mal à la tête ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut._

Finch accepta volontiers les cachets et les avala.

 _\- John, vous n'avez pas oublié quelque chose ?_

Reese pivota et vit le petit sourire de Finch.

 _-Si._

John vint embrasser Finch.

 _-C'est mieux ?_

 _-Oui_ répondit Finch.

 _-Reposez-vous._

 _-Et Melinda ?_

 _-Elle a avoué et va purger une peine. Nick aussi._

 _-Son petit-ami ?_

 _-Oui, il a publié des photos assez déplacées d'elle sur le net._

 _-Oh._ Emit Finch.

 _-Maintenant, plus de questions, reposez-vous, je n'aime pas vous voir souffrant._

 _-Je le prends comme une déclaration Mr Reese._

 _-C'est le cas._

John alla déposer le verre d'eau et vit son portable s'allumer. Il le prit et constata que Root avait tenté de l'appeler. Il décida de la rappeler, curieux.

 _-Root ?_

 _-Reese, comment va notre Harold ?_

 _-Un peu mieux, mais ce n'est pas toujours ça. Que veux-tu ?_

 _-La machine m'a demandé de faire quelque chose pour Finch justement._ Roucoula-t-elle.

 _-Pourquoi cela ne me surprends pas ?_

 _-Je peux passer vous voir ?_

 _-Je ne peux pas le faire moi-même ?_

 _-Tu n'as pas ce qu'il te faut_ Argumenta-t-elle.

- _Je te préviens, un geste de travers et je te plaque illico au sol._

 _-Oh John, fais moi confiance un peu !_

 _-Ca reste à prouver Root._

 _-Tout ça parce que je l'ai kidnappé la première fois ? C'est du passé oublie !_

 _-Je n'oublie pas facilement. Bon passes-nous voir mais pas trop de bruits._

La jeune hackeuse fit son arrivée quelques minutes plus tard, en compagnie de Shaw.

 _-Tu ne m'avais pas prévenue que tu allais ramener Shaw …_ Marmonna Reese.

- _Elle est médecin, c'est une bonne excuse ?_

 _-Va. Et s'il vous plaît les filles, baissez le ton un peu._

 _-Mais bien sûr John_ Répondit Sameen qui caressait le malinois.

 _-Qu'est ce que tu nous as ramené ?_ Demanda John, avisant le sac que Root portait.

- _De la menthe !_

John resta incrédule.

 _-La menthe a une action relaxante sur le système nerveux central et est considérée comme un analgésique_ Expliqua Shaw.

 _-Et comment on la prend ?_

 _-Par une infusion avec des sommités fleuries. L'idéal est d'en boire deux tasses par jour._ Rajouta Root. _La machine m'a expliqué comment faire. Tu me laisses la cuisine ?_

 _-Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas dépasser la dose recommandée ?_

 _-Shaw est avec moi, si je fais un pas de travers elle me démonte, ça te convient ?_

 _-Très bien. Je vais voir Finch, interdiction de me suivre, tant qu'il ne vous donne pas l'accord de le voir, vous restez ici._

John tenait absolument préserver l'intimité de Finch et de ne pas l'exposer, au risque de perdre sa confiance et qu'il ne se renferme à nouveau sur lui-même. Il avait déjà beaucoup de chance d'avoir l'informaticien pour lui tous les jours, toutes les nuits car cela avait été difficile pour cet ancien reclus de s'ouvrir et d'accepter la réalité de ses sentiments. John y était parvenu et il n'était pas prêt à briser sa réussite.

Il entra dans la chambre et fut surpris de ne pas retrouver Finch dans le lit. Ni dans la pièce. Il tourna la tête vers la salle de bain, la porte était poussée mais entrebâillée.

 _-Tout va bien Harold ?_

 _-Oui John._

 _-Qu'est ce que vous faites ?_

 _-Un petit besoin._

Reese hocha la tête.

 _-Mlle Groves et Mlle Shaw sont là ?_

 _-Vous les avez entendues ?_

 _-Malheureusement, elles ne sont pas aussi discrètes que vous._

John l'entendit tirer la chasse puis se laver les mains.

- _Je devrais peut-être les bâillonner._

Finch ouvrit la porte. Il avait mit ses lunettes, ce qui lui permettait de moins crisper ses yeux face à la lumière naturelle.

 _-Je ne pense pas que ce serait une bonne idée. Que font-elles là ?_

 _-Root a une sorte d'infusion pour vous aider._

 _-Oh ? Et Mlle Shaw ?_

 _-Elle la surveille pour les dosages._

 _-Ce n'est pas rassurant Mr Reese vous savez ?_

 _-Je le conçois._

 _-Je devrais aller les voir, elles se sont donné la peine de se déplacer._

 _-Comme vous le sentez Finch, mais ménagez-vous. Et mettez votre pantalon._ Fit Reese, regardant Finch se déplacer seulement vêtu du tee-shirt et de son sous-vêtement. L'informaticien leva pratiquement les yeux au ciel et enfila son bas de nuit et ses pantoufles.

Il suivit Reese dans la cuisine et tomba nez à nez avec Sameen, qui le détailla de la tête au pied.

 _-Surprenant, moi qui pensais que vous dormiez avec vos costumes._

 _-Désolé de vous décevoir Mlle Shaw, je suis une personne ordinaire._

 _-Harry ! Vous tombez bien, ça va être prêt !_

 _-J'apprécie votre enthousiasme mais parlez moins fort Mlle Groves._ Gémit Finch avant de s'asseoir autour de la table. Reese lança un regard noir en direction de Root. La jeune femme déposa un breuvage chaud devant Finch, qui arqua un sourcil. Il le prit et l'huma.

- _De la menthe ?_

 _-Très bon pour calmer vos maux de têtes._ Fit Shaw, s'installant face à Finch.

Reese resta debout à côté de Finch, tandis que Root avait prit la place de l'autre côté de l'informaticien. Finch goutta à l'infusion et soupira.

- _Ca ne vaut pas mon thé, mais c'est apaisant aussi. Et délicieux._

 _-La machine m'avait dit que vous diriez ça._

 _-C'est elle qui vous a dit de faire ça ?_ Fit Finch, surprit.

- _Oh elle m'a même tannée avec ça ! Toute la nuit !_

 _-C'est vous qui avez voulu d'un implant pour être en communication avec elle_ Rappela l'homme à lunettes.

 _-Mais c'est chiant. Je l'entends parler même moi._ Lâcha Sameen.

- _Surtout quand on était en train de …_

 _-Stop ! Je ne veux pas vous entendre parler de vos exploits … humhum._ Coupa Finch avec un geste de main, gêné.

- _Oh Harry, vous croyez que parfois on ne demande pas à John en ce qui vous concerne ?_

Reese la fusilla du regard. Finch avait les yeux grands ouverts.

- _John ?_ Fit-t-il, irrité.

 _-Je n'ai rien dis. Juste que je ne regrette pas d'être avec vous._

 _-Et je confirme_ dit Shaw. _On n'a jamais rien su te tirer de cette question._

Finch sourit et but sa boisson chaude.

 _-Mais ça ne nous empêche pas de débattre là-dessus !_ Gloussa Root.

 _-Root._ Menaça Reese, s'étant rapproché d'elle.

 _-Touche à un de ses cheveux et je te réduis John._ Se manifesta Shaw.

- _T'as pas parfois envie de la faire taire ?_

 _-Si mais pas là. Parce que j'aime te voir énervé, et surtout voir Finch aussi gêné_

Harold ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt, mal à l'aise _._ Cette infusion lui faisait un bien fou, il se sentait un peu mieux à présent.

 _-Et porter un tee-shirt avec les inscriptions YMCA, ça ne vous ressemble pas._ Fit Sam en direction de Finch. _Et il est bien trop grand pour vous._

Finch baissa la tête et réalisa qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il portait un haut de John. Visiblement celui-ci l'avait fait exprès à en juger par le petit sourire qu'il affichait.

 _-Dans un couple, la notion de partage est importante_.

Ce fut tout ce que trouva à dire Finch avant d'afficher un rictus. Reese fit un signe de tête aux filles de les laisser maintenant et elles saluèrent Finch avant de partir. Une fois à eux deux, l'informaticien soupira. John vint se mettre derrière lui, l'entourant de ses bras et déposa un baiser dans le creux du cou de Finch. Finch posa ses mains sur les bras de Reese. Il ne dit rien, profitant de la chaleur de l'ex-agent, qui continuait à l'embrasser dans le cou, lui arrachant un petit son de plaisir. Finch fit un mouvement pour se lever et Reese le libéra.

Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas anticipé, c'était qu'Harold voulait se caler dans ses bras, tête posée contre sa poitrine. Reese sourit et resserra son étreinte. D'une main, il la passa dans les cheveux bruns, poivre-sels de Finch, veillant à ne pas exercer une pression pour ne pas accentuer son mal de tête.

Finch releva la tête. Reese frissonna face à ce regard sombre.

- _Harold…_

Finch leva un doigt et le posa sur les lèvres de Reese.

- _Ne dites rien._

Reese se tut. Finch passa ses mains sur le col de la chemise de Reese et déboutonna les premiers boutons. Reese attrapa ses poignets.

- _Vous savez que ce n'est pas raisonnable ?_

 _-Je veux juste toucher._

Reese capitula et le laissa lui retirer sa chemise. Finch sourit et passa ses doigts sur le torse musclé et bronzé de Reese.

 _-En 6 mois, même plus… Je ne vous ai jamais vu faire de musculation Mr Reese._

 _-C'est naturel._

Finch se pinça la lèvre, sentant une chaleur naître dans ses reins. Il ferma les yeux un instant, une douleur venait de l'élancer au niveau du côté droit de sa tête. Reese le remarqua et attrapa les mains de Finch pour l'emmener dans la chambre. Il l'allongea et en fit de même. Il l'attira à lui, lui retira ses lunettes et Finch posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Reese, posant une main sur le ventre de son partenaire.

Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position puis Reese se rendit compte que Finch dormait paisiblement. Il sourit et plaça son compagnon dans une position plus adaptée et le laissa seul, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Il en profita pour regarder les messages et les appels manqués sur son portable. Il décida d'appeler Lionel.

 _-Salut Lionel._

 _-Ah John ! Comment va Finch ?_

 _-T'es déjà au courant…_

 _-Avec cette commère de Root, impossible d'y échapper !_

 _-Ca va, merci de prendre de ses nouvelles. Alors Melinda et Nick ?_

 _-Melinda purgera une peine pour tentative de meurtre et Nick aussi pour publications de photos pornographiques de mineures._

 _-Melinda aura la plus grosse peine ?_

 _-Pas forcément, ils passeront devant un jury et sa peine pourrait être allégée en raison de ce que Nick a fait._

 _-C'est un peu plus équitable._ Jugea Reese.

- _D'ailleurs quand tu seras dispo, faut qu'on se voit, j'ai une enquête et j'aurais bien besoin d'un œil neuf !_

 _-Pas de souci, je viendrais te voir quand Finch ira mieux !_

 _-Vaut mieux, je n'aime pas le savoir hors service._

Reese sourit face au sous-entendu.

- _Il reviendra comme neuf_ promis John.

Fusco raccrocha et Reese reposa le téléphone sur la commode du salon. La voix paniquée de Finch se fit entendre et il se précipita dans la chambre.

 _-Oh John ! Vous êtes là !_

 _-Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

Il se rapprocha de lui, inquiet.

- _J'ai cru que …_

Finch secoua la tête, honteux.

 _-Vous avez cru que j'étais parti ?_

Finch leva ses yeux endormis sur Reese et acquiesça. John eu un bref sourire et s'allongea près de lui, le prenant à nouveau dans ses bras. Finch soupira et se relaxa.

 _-Vous savez que je ne vous abandonnerai jamais. Pas après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, et tout ce que nous avons surmonté._

Finch était heureux d'entendre cette confession, qui lui mit du baume au cœur et se laissa bercer par le rythme cardiaque de son partenaire.

 _-Maintenant dormez Finch, je ne vous lâcherai plus._

Finch lui obéit et replongea dans son sommeil, rassuré.

 _ **Une semaine plus tard**_

 _-Je vous l'avais dit John !_ Fit Finch

- _Même la machine m'a prévenue_ Clama Root. _Sameen tu n'aurais jamais du toucher à ça !_

Finch et Root se tenaient debout, côté à côté et regardaient Reese et Sameen allongés sur la banquette de la bibliothèque. Finch avait les bras croisés et Root fronçait les sourcils, une mine contrariée.

 _-Comment voulez-vous qu'on devine que ce chinois était avarié ?!_ Se plaignit Reese.

- _Ouais quoi puis c'était trop tentant, j'avais faim_ Rajouta Sameen.

 _-Vous êtes vraiment des faux jumeaux parfois vous deux._ Fit Root.

 _-Comme toi et Finch, vous êtes les faux jumeaux du piratage._ Nota Shaw. Reese approuva d'un signe de tête.

Finch n'avait pas bougé de position, il avait seulement froncé les sourcils. Root roula des yeux.

 _-Maintenant, que vous avez une intoxication alimentaire, j'espère que cela vous servira de leçon pour la prochaine fois._ Trancha Finch.

- _Oh Harry, vous faites peur avec votre air là !_

Finch lui lança un regard noir.

 _-Avoir des agents malades… Nous pouvons nous estimer heureux de ne pas avoir de mission ! Bon ne bougez pas je vais chercher ce qu'il vous faut._

Finch alla dans la salle d'eau chercher le traitement adéquat. Root en profita pour se rapprocher des deux malades.

 _-Ca fait mal hein ?_

 _-N'en rajoute pas_ cracha Sam.

 _-Ca va encore_ mentit Reese.

Shaw se sentit mal. Elle se leva en poussant sa partenaire de son passage et disparu. John vira au blanc et en fit de même, prenant la même direction que Sameen. Finch sortit de la salle d'eau, il s'arrêta un peu plus loin du seuil de la porte, voyant John foncer sur lui et l'éviter en faisant un écart, pour finalement disparaître de sa vue et entendre une porte claquer. Root arriva derrière lui.

 _-Votre traitement les a fait fuir on dirait Harry…_

 _-Je ne pense pas Mlle Groves, qu'ils le veulent ou non, ils le prendront._

La hackeuse sourit et se plaça devant son ami.

 _-Je préfère vous voir comme ça que malade._ Avoua-t-elle.

 _-Merci._

 _-Quoi que cela m'a permis de voir une autre facette de votre vie privée_ Roucoula-t-elle en papillonnant des yeux.

L'informaticien soupira. Il se rapprocha d'elle et murmura quelque chose à son oreille. Elle écarquilla des yeux. Finch sourit puis battit en retraite.

- _Comment vous êtes au courant de notre pari ?!_ Fit Root assez haut pour que Finch puisse l'entendre.

- _Secret._

Elle se mordilla la lèvre.

- _Sameen, tu me dois 50 dollars !_

 _-Oh non ! Reese tu me déçois !_ Hurla Shaw de l'autre côté.

 _-Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?!_ Fit Reese, surprit.

Finch était retourné devant ses écrans et avait tout entendu. Il rigola un moment avant de se remettre à son codage. Non il ne regrettait pas sa relation avec Reese, pire que ça, il adorait être avec lui. Il comptait bien faire durer ce plaisir le plus longtemps possible.

 **FIN**


End file.
